


Tiny

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “You’re tiny, aren’t you?” The words slipped out of Akira’s mouth before he could stop them.





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes... u just gotta write something to ignore things and then decide later that fuck it. I'll post it.

“You’re tiny, aren’t you?” The words slipped out of Akira’s mouth before he could stop them. 

He’d been watching Naoki run around for a while now and he couldn’t help it. Naoki was tiny… Not as tiny as Pixie or anything, but still small.

“Excuse me?” Naoki turned to look at him, a frown on his face. “I’m not tiny, you’re just huge.”

“I guess I’m big for a… er… half human, but that doesn’t change what I said.” Akira shrugged. “You’re pretty small for a… demon that started off as a human.”

“I’m a little below average, at  _ most _ . You’re just a giant.” Naoki’s frown became a pout. “...It’s not fair, you know. You gotta merge with a giant bird demon and I got a bug in the eye.”

“Is it unfair because the bug didn’t make you taller?”

Naoki paused. “Yeah, that’s it. You totally got a little boost Amon!”

“Maybe, but my Akira leg looks like this now!” He stretched it out in front of Naoki, making sure the way it twisted was clear. “At least your legs don’t look like some horrific mistake.”

“Aw come on, they’ve got some charm.” He grabbed Akira’s leg, tugging on it and making the other slump. “I’ve definitely never seen legs like this on anyone else.”

“That’s because a guy like me isn’t exactly the most common.” He rolled his eyes and pulled his leg away. “Don’t tug on me like that.”

Naoki let go of his leg. “Alright, alright. Still… It’s unfair that someone so tall gets that boost, if anyone could use it, it’d be me.”

“Oh come on now…” Akira sat up again, placing a hand on the side of Naoki’s face. “Being smaller has its charms, too.”

“Yeah? Name one.”

“Some demons’ll underestimate you and make things easier, I can rest my head on yours, and you can bury your face in my fur whenever you want to?” Akira decided to try and name more than one. Just in case Naoki decided one wasn’t enough.

“Okay, at least one or two of those are fair, I guess.” Naoki sighed, moving to indeed bury his face in Akira’s fur. “...Some extra height could still be nice, though.”

“Heels or platform shoes, maybe?”

“...You might be onto something, Akira.”


End file.
